Born From Chaos, Born For YouTube
by LittleIrishPotatoette
Summary: Elaine (YouTuber OC) is having her friend, Markiplier, say for a couple days. Just as she starts to help plan her best friend, Roxys (Another OC) wedding, Mark injures himself and has to stay the whole month. All the while, Elaine has to battle her past and present demons , keep Mark from knowing, and shut up the annoying voice in her head. Will Mark find all this out? Probably.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
 **A/N: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME. ADULT CONTENT: SWEARING, SELF HARM, SUICIDE, DEATH, MURDER. (not yet though).**

* _WARNING! WARNING!* Red lights flashed on and off as men and women ran around in lab coats. Looking behind me, I saw a trail of bloody corpses and multiple limps strewn on the floor. My wings folded behind me, splattered with their filthy blood needed to be stretched. A young man started running at me, bellowing a pathetic war cry. He looked familiar. Oh yeah, I grinned. I killed his girlfriend. He tried to pull out a gun but his hands were shaking too much to even pull the trigger. That or he was too scared. In a second, I was in front of him and my knife was in his stomach. I felt my feathers bristle with excitement as I watched the dark stain spread across his stomach and sweat rolled down his face. He slid off my knife and landed with a dull thud on the tiled floor in front of me, his sky blue eyes glassy and his bright green hair sticking to his forehead. Wait… N-No… No! "Seán?!"_

My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright in my bed, my legs tangles in the sheets. Hot tears ran down my face and I felt my breathing constrict. No, not now. Not now… I started hyperventilating and I clutched my throat and chest, trying to calm down. _You didn't kill him, calm down already._ My breathing slowed and the pounding in my head got fainter. The tears stopped and I wiped my face dry with my sleeves. Another nightmare… I grabbed my phone to check the time when it rung in my hand. I screamed and almost dropped it, catching it at the last minute. _Sick skillz._ I rolled my eyes. Shut up. I answered the call hesitantly; I didn't recognise the area code. "He-Hello?"  
{Elaine! It's Seán, hey!} I felt my breath hitch and tears threaten so spill.  
"S-Seán? H-Hey! ….. How'd you get my number?" _Stalker much?_ I said shut up. Silence. An awkward cough and a nervous laugh. {I, uhh, asked Mark, I hope you don't mind. I thought since I'm able to call outside Ireland now, it'd be a-a cool idea t-to c-call you…} He can call outside Ireland now? _You're a fucking genius._ Shut. Up. I shook my head roughly away from the phone. "It's fine, Seán, really. So what's up?" There was another second of silence. "Seá-"  
{I'm guessing you haven't been on Facebook today, huh?} I felt my eye twitch. _Does anyone check time zones?_ I took a deep breath.  
"W-Well, that might be because IT'S 5 IN THE MORNING HERE!" I heard a crash from the other line and flinched. Great, now I feel bad… {SHIT, STOP YELLING PLZ, I'M SORRY!" I snorted and laughed loudly, burying my face into my pillow. {And I thought I was loud!} I heard Seán exclaim while laughing. We laughed for a good minute before he hung up. {I gotta go, I'll see you later! Bye!} The called ended and I continued to giggle and titter like an idiot in bed. _Woman, go to Facebook already._ Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I swung my legs onto the cold floor and padded over to my desk with my computer. Logged onto Facebook… check Marks page… oh, he posted something 20 hours ago… _That'd be around lunchtime for him…_ Yeah, you're right. It would have been 4 in the morning here… _Is that a picture of an airport? Is Mark travelling?_ Looks like it. But where? It says he's going to… _Australia? He's coming here?!_ Yeah! Shit, if this was 20 hours ago, there's a chance he'll be here in an hour or 2. I looked around my room and cringed. _Oink oink._ Fuck off; I know I need to clean. It takes 20 minutes to drive to the airport so I have either 40 minutes or 100 minutes. _100 minutes?_ Yes, 100 minutes. Time to clean! Urgh…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I rolled down my sleeves finally as I looked around the clean living room. _Did we always have wooden floorboards?_ I'm pretty sure we did… I looked at my phone and felt a hot panic flare in my chest. "Fuck! It's been, like, an hour! Shit!" I grabbed my jacket with the sewed-on warfstache and jumped in my car. I drove as quickly as legally possible to the airport; thank god there wasn't much traffic. I ran out of the car and into the airport and realised I didn't know which plane he had caught. _You're a dumbass._ You say that like it wasn't obvious. I sat down glumly and looked at my phone. I either missed him or he'll be here in 20-ish minutes. Crap, I bet I missed him. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at the black strands. Even if Mark was here, would he even recognise me? My hair was short and orange 2 years ago, plus I had to darken my eyebrows because they were so light. I was dimly aware of the human sitting next to me. I sighed and looked at my phone again. It hasn't even been 5 minutes. "Excuse me? Miss?" I looked up and gasped. She grinned back at me with her green eyes specked with gold and her purple hair streaked with red flying everywhere. "R-Roxy?!" she winked and hugged me tightly. I felt tears well up in my eyes from grinning too widely.  
"Sup?" She said back casually but excited to see me. I saw a glint of metal on her ear under her hair.  
"More piercings? You'll be half metal by June." We laughed together before pulling apart and standing up to see each other better. She was wearing her classic ripped jeans and leather jacket. Before she moved out, we'd been living together as mates since we finished uni. She got a degree in Creative Writing while I got a degree in Film. I needed something that would help my channel; I couldn't rely on tips from Mark and Seán all the time. It took us both 5 years to finish 3 year degrees so we got heaps of time to hang out. We'd been living together for about 4 years until she moved in with her boyfriend, Alfred. He was a nurse at the hospital down the road and he was pretty cool. He had blond hair with blue tips, a Chinese dragon tattoo on his left arm and an earring in his right ear. His eyes brown. Rox worked at Maccas but wrote fantasy books in her spare time, of which she had a lot of. "So… how have you been?" she asked awkwardly. She kept her hands in her pockets, a natural trait I had picked up from her. "Me? I'm good… well, could be better, I haven't… 'flown' in a while…" she frowned at me. She knew what I meant. We'd been friends, almost sisters for years so of course she knew about my… history. "You know that's dangerous. fly tonight, okay?" I nodded and she grinned rather sheepishly. _I think she's hiding something._ I thought you had gone to sleep. _Nah, I was just bored._ Whatever, I agree with you. "Is everything okay, Roxy?" she looked up at me surprised before sighing.  
"You could always read me, even back in uni…" she pulled out her left hand and wiggled her fingers right under my nose. _Yep, it's a hand. Wait, is tha-_ OMFG. I gasped loudly and hugged her tightly, grinning like an idiot and spinning her around. "He proposed?! Oh my god, when, where, how?! Tell me everything!" I let go of her and she was grinning just as widely. I gave her a moment to find her feet, sat down and I sat next to her, waiting for answers. She blushed intensely and wouldn't stop giggling. "Well…. He actually proposed in the middle of the shops with a bouquet of veggies." I gasped dramatically and held her hand with big eyes.  
"That's so romantic…" I whispered before we both burst out laughing. God, Alfie is so weird sometimes. Ow, my sides. I looked at her ring while wiping away tears and sighed. It was really beautiful. It sparkled brightly, a tear-drop shaped ruby on a ring of gold shining proudly with a set of small diamonds next to it. "Elaine?" I looked up and was slightly surprised at her solemn face.  
"Will you… be my bridesmaid?" she asked quietly, a smile twitching on her lips. I grinned and hugged her tightly.  
"Of course, I'd be honoured! When is the wedding?" I asked curiously. She pulled a face.  
"Well, we haven't decided yet. We'll tell you when we do and when it is but for now, it's likely not for months." She sighed sadly. She seemed really excited about getting married and it wasn't going to happen for a long while. _Cheer her up already._ I'm sorry, what? _Just do it._ Okay, okay… "Hey, at least now you've got heaps of time to plan with your bridesmaid..." I said softly, trying to cheer her up. She smiled at me and hugged me. "Yep! I wouldn't have it any other way." _Hey._ What? _Why is Rox here in the first place?_ Why is she here? Good question.  
"Hey, Roxy?" we pulled apart.  
"Yeah?" I noticed a new tattoo on her wrist but couldn't tell what it was. _Off-track._ I know, I know.  
"Why are you at the airport?" she looked slightly confused at the question but her face cleared after a few seconds.  
"Oh! I like coming here sometimes. It's a nice place and after a while, it feels like a regular haunt, you know?" I nodded, I did know. Whenever I needed to stretch my wings, I would go to an abandoned parking lot. It's where I showed Rox my wings. Before when I told her, she thought I meant a tattoo I got when I was younger. But when she saw… she didn't run, or scream, or hate me. She asked if she could touch them, I let her and she was really accepting of them, even jealous. I still don't see why, I can only fly at night when it's really cloudy, I can't even fly for that long without fear of getting seen, and it's a constant hassle of keeping them hidden. When I really need to stretch them, my back glows red really brightly, which is why I wore a big jacket today. That reminds me, I checked my phone again. It's been almost 20 minutes. "Hey, I gotta go, I'll text you tonight, 'k? Love ya, bye!" she ran off and I sunk into my seat once again. But I was happier than when I first got here. I can't believe she's getting married. And I'm gonna be a bridesmaid! _Don't hurt yourself fangirling._ Oh yeah, like the thought of being in a dress doesn't excite you. _It is a nice thought..._ Not really, I don't like dresses. _I never noticed._ Whatever. "Excuse me? Miss?" again? _You know that voice, stupid._ Yeah, I know. I stood up and hugged Mark tightly. "How'd you know it was me?" I scoffed and hugged him tighter.  
"I saw your reflection in my phone."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, is Chica gonna be okay without you for a couple days?" Mark looked at me with big, sad puppy dog eyes. _I think the more appropriate question would be 'are you gonna be okay without Chica?'_ I giggled to myself as he looked outside smiling. "I'm sure she'll be fine with Ryan and Matt." I didn't know them personally but I watched Marks videos and learnt that he was living with them and two dogs. For most of the car ride, Mark told me some of the stuff he was doing at home. Improv classes, working out regularly, playing with Chica, stuff like that. They were even writing a TV script, it sounds so cool. I pulled up to my house and Mark stared for a second. "Cool…" he's never been to my house, or Australia before. I pulled his bag out of the boot.  
"Think that's cool, you should see the backyard at sunset." He took his bags off me and walked up the stone steps. I unlocked it and let us both in. It was rather dark in the house considering it was almost 9:30 in the morning. "The spare bedroom is down the hall, last door on the right." He left to drop his shit off as I went to the kitchen for breakfast. I haven't eaten yet and it was kinda hot so I didn't feel too hungry. Mark walked into the kitchen and I could see beads of sweat on his forehead already. I'd be pretty surprised if he was used to the heat. "It's pretty hot, huh?" he wiped his forehead and I handed him a bowl of fruit salad. "C'mon, let's go to the living room, there's an aircon." He followed me and I pulled off my jacket, putting it on the coat hanger before sitting down on the floor. "It's hot here too." _Can't he wait 10 seconds?!_ Hush. I turned on the aircon and Mark stood in front of it for a couple seconds, his hair being ruffled by the cold air. He sat down cross legged in front of me after a bit. "Hai." I said, smiling with a mouth full of kiwi fruit. He grinned back before putting some in his mouth and screwing his face up. _He's adorable._ Yea- what, no. "It's sour." I nodded. Even though it was a bit awkward, I expected it. Being where I live, I've only seen Mark in person twice, both being at Vidcon. We collab sometimes but not often and we talk between collabs but only over Twitter or something. But we our awkwardness, using it to our advantage. Most people thought it was pretty funny. "You dyed your hair." I looked up at Mark who was studying my hair. I swallowed an apple piece which almost got lodged in my throat.  
"Umm, yeah. I did it a few days ago. Why do you… point it out?" I half-heartedly laughed before looking away. _What?_ What if he doesn't like it? _Why do you care?_ I… I don't know. _Hmm…_ "It looks nice, suits you." I smiled and finished my bowl. _He likes it. So what?_ I don't know, shut up.  
"Thanks. Your hair looks pretty cool too." _Even though it needs to be redyed._ Oh yeah, definitely. He smiled back as he finished and got up.  
"I'll take your bowl back to the kitchen." I shook my head no. _What are you doing?_  
"You're the guest; you don't have to do anything." _Who gives a shit? I was comfy on the floor._ We'll go back, don't worry. I grabbed his bowl and took it to the kitchen before coming back. "Wanna play a game?" I opened the door into my recording room and Mark looked around excitedly.  
"Nice setup. Oh, can I look at your camera? What's your wall made out of? How echoy is this room? Echo! Not very, huh?" I giggled at him as he looked around. To be honest, this room has been almost exactly the same for 2 years. I haven't needed to change anything but a camera or 2 because it's so perfect the way it is. Well, not 'perfect' but awesome. _I thought you said we were going back to the floor._ I changed my mind. Mark pulled up a chair with a giddy look on his face and looked at the computer. "So cool… let's play!"  
THAT NIGHT  
I poked my head out of my room. It was about 1 in the morning; Mark should still hopefully be asleep. He went to bed just after lunch and missed dinner and the sunset but the jet lag would wear off soon. I padded quietly towards the end of the hall, past the kitchen and to the door leading outside. I opened it slowly, praying it wouldn't creak. It opened smoothly for once and I slipped through. I turned and almost jumped out of my skin. Mark was standing at the railing with the moonlight dancing on his bare chest as the clouds drifted in and out of the moonlight. Mark turned and saw me, jumping slightly but sighing when he realised it was me. "Sorry. Still on America time. Did I wake you?" I shook my head and just stood awkwardly by the door, looking at my feet. I was only in shorts and a singlet tonight because it was hot and if I moved into the light… "Elaine? What's wrong?" Mark wasn't wearing his glasses and that just made me melt even more, seeing the light dance in his eyes.  
"No-Nothing… it's just… I-I…" I sighed and walked over to him quickly, leaning against the railing and hiding my scars. After Daniel, I don't think Mark could handle seeing them on me, seeing as most of them were only half healed. I didn't know Daniel personally so I don't know if he ever… did what I do. Still, it would hurt Mark seeing someone like me like this. _He'd want to help you._ I thought you were asleep. _Nope._ "Elaine." Mark tried to look me in the eye but I pretended not to notice. He didn't need to see what horrors hid behind these blue eyes.  
"I just had a nightmare and needed some air, I'm fine." I smiled back to him but I don't think he believed me. Yet he didn't question me.  
"Okay… wanna talk about it?" _He just questioned you._ That doesn't count, shut up.  
"I'd… rather not, if that's okay." I felt kinda bad but he nodded and looked out over the hanging. My house sat on the edge of a rocky cliff. It wasn't too steep or high up but a fall would still break a rib or 2. Or a neck. _What?_ It's true, though. _Not while Mark is here, geez._ I can't help it sometimes. "It's beautiful out here." I looked at Mark. He was staring off into the distance with a calm, almost peaceful look on his face. _Coffee, bitch._ What, are you kidding me?! It's 1am! _Are you planning on going back to sleep? Cuz he's not._ Right… "Hey, Mark?" he turned to me. "Yeah?" Oh god, those eyes. _Stop fangirling._ Shut it!  
"Since you're probably gonna be up for a while, I might as well make us both some coffee." I walked inside and into the kitchen, turning the lights and the kettle on. _Light!_ Fuck! I ran to my room to put on a dressing gown as Mark walked in looking at me oddly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sipped my second cup of coffee slowly. Oh god, I'm tired. _You should be used to this._ I haven't got time for your shit today. I watched as Mark ran around and looked at my exercise equipment while commenting on them. "Ooh, I've got a treadmill, they're not very fun." He laughed and I smiled to myself. It was nice seeing him happy in person rather than through an online game or on a computer. "I remember when you fell off a treadmill and skinned your knee." He looked at me slightly confused. "Remember? The 'Treadmill Challenge'? 2 years ago?" his face cleared as he remembered. "Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" I had the radio playing softly in the house, we were in the garage at the moment, and I was sitting on the bonnet of my car. I'd had it since I finished uni so it was a bit old but I loved it to bits. Rox was coming over to plan some wedding shit and I asked Mark if that was okay and he said it was, if not a little sadly. _He came over to hang with you. I think?_ Why DID he come over? It couldn't have been just to 'hang out'… "Uhh, Mar-".  
"ELAINE!" I clutched my coffee to my boob, burned my boob, and choked on my coffee. I felt a clap on my back that didn't help my choking and saw Rox walk up next to me. I stopped choking as she sat on the bonnet with me. "Sup Mark?" Mark smiled and waved back. Outside of YouTube, he was quite shy and quiet. It was adorable. "So, we playing video games or what?" I raised my eyebrows at her.  
"I thought we were planning-"  
"Pffft, dude, calm your burnt tits." I felt my face flare and my eyes flickered at to Mark. I had heard him choke back a laugh. "We can't plan before playing a few hours of video games." She grinned at me before jumping off the bonnet and running inside. I slipped off the car and felt my knee slip in and out. "Fuck!" Rox popped her head out the doorway. "What'd you do now?" I poked my tongue out at her.  
"My knee slipped-"  
"Are you kidding me, again?!" Mark walked over and helped me inside to the living room. "Thanks Mark. Ow ow ow…" I sat down, trying to keep my leg straight. After dislocating my knee after Year 8 almost 13 years ago, it's been popping in and out every now and then. "Guess we're playing PS3…" Rox sat down on my left and Mark sat down on my right after taking my cup to the kitchen. "What we playing then?" Rox pulled out a game from her bag and stuck it under my nose.  
"JEFF THE KILLER! Wait, I think it's for PC…" she stood up and walked into my recording room. I sighed and stood up carefully and walked slowly to the recording room.  
"Elaine, you shouldn't walk around on your leg." I grinned at him and pulled him off the couch standing like a flamingo.  
"Mark, I'm used to this. Trust me; I know what I'm doing." I felt electricity go through my arm as he grabbed my hand. His hand was a lot bigger than mine.  
"COME ON GUYS; BEFORE I DIE OF OLD AGE!" I jumped and glared at Rox poking her head out the recording room.  
"Bitch, I will hurt you."  
THAT EVENING  
Jeff popped onto the screen and I screamed again. _Oh fuck, why did you agree to this?!_ "Oh my god, Ellie!" Rox punched my shoulder as I dug my nails into her arm. I didn't notice Mark jumping in his seat and yelling. "I don't wanna play this game anymore!" I whined and tried to get away. Rox pulled me back and held me to the chair.  
"Nope! You're staying here!" Ow, my leg. I covered my face with my hands and leant on Marks shoulder.  
"Mark, she's being mean!" I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder and my face grew hot.  
"I'll protect you!" he laughed and Rox giggled. It was weird, leaning on Mark while he was laughing.  
"Okay, maybe it's time to stop playing…" I got off the chair and bolted for the door as quickly as I could without hurting myself.  
"I need chocolate!" I cried while running into the kitchen.  
"CHOCOLATE IS A NATURAL DEPRESENT!" I heard Rox yell, running into the kitchen after me. "Whoa, Ellie!" she gasped softly, looking into the hall behind her. "Dude, I told you you needed to stretch last night!" she pointed at my back and I looked. It was glowing red through my shirt. _Oh fuck._ Oh fuck. "FU-!" Rox stepped forward and covered my mouth.  
"Dude, if Mark hears you screaming at the top of your lungs, he'll walk in and see!" my breathing constricted again. _Stop it! That won't help you now!_ You're right… I looked up at Rox; her serious face didn't suit her. I sighed. "Distract Mark, I'll go outside now, it should be too hot for anyone to be out." Rox nodded as I jogged towards the door outside. A soft hot breeze hit my face and I felt my heart begin to beat wildly. _What if Rox can't distract him?_ She knows what she's doing. I climbed onto the railing, my heart in my throat. _If Mark saw you now…_ He'd probably freak. _Poor choice of words._ Shut up. I leant forward and felt gravity take its hold on me. I felt the wind whip at my hair and the back of my shirt rip as my wings extended and spread to their full length. It felt so good to finally stretch my wings out, it felt like stretching your arms after waking up. _He'll find out one day._ He's leaving tomorrow, how is he gonna find out?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes as the birds outside began to chirp. _I hate birds so much right now._ Agreed. I stumbled out of my room and into the kitchen, looking down the hallway to Marks room. How is it that the day he leaves is the day he gets used to the time zones? _Don't care, coffee._ Right, right… I put the kettle on and I heard Mark pad into the bathroom. "Mark?" I called out to him. He poked his head around the corner. _He's shirtless again…_ I know, shut up. "Y-Yeah?" he suppressed a yawn and rubbed his eyes tiredly. _Aww…_ Shush!  
"If you're having a shower, take a quick one, 'k?" he nodded and left. _Why does he need to take a quick shower? You shower for at least half an hour._ I still need to ask him about why he came over in the first place. _Right. Put some music on._ Okay. I plugged my phone in and put some music on. I had some pretty weird songs on my phone. Five Nights At Freddy's, Undertale, P!ATD. I made my coffee and walked back to my room across the cold floor. It was already hot outside somehow. _Can we move to America yet?_ Yeah, because that's smart. _It's not as hot there._ Well, it's not as school shooting here. _Ouch._ I don't want to be rude but it's true and you know it. I opened my laptop and quickly uploaded a video that I was supposed to upload the day Mark arrived. Facebook.  
*Sorry for the late upload, back to regular upload times tomorrow*  
 _Dude, is that the 'Stereotype Song'?_ No… _It so is._ It's catchy! _It's rude._ It's funny. I heard a crash from the bathroom and Mark yelling. _What's he done now?_ I walked to the bathroom door quickly and knocked. "Mark?" apart from the running water, there was only silence. "Mark?!" I called again. Oh god, what's he done?!  
"Elaine." He called back after a second, sounding almost emotionless. I looked at the handle. Unlocked...?  
"Mark, are you okay?" I called again, inwardly sighing, I was so relieved. More silence. "Mark, do I have to come in?" I asked, just joking around. _What if you do?_ … Shut up.  
"Y-Yeah…" I felt my face burn and my brain implode. _Pffft, ahahahahaa! Oh my god, this is priceless!_  
S-SHUT UP! I took a deep breath and turned the handle slowly, covering my eyes. _You really think he's gonna let you walk in without covering himself?!_ He might not be able to cover himself! I parted my fingers slightly. Yeah, he was covering himself, thank god. I lowered my hand and surveyed what I saw before me. _A grown man with faded blue hair, on the floor dripping water everywhere and- oh my fucking god…_ "Mark, you, umm, you've dislocated your knee." I bit down on my thumb so I didn't vomit. I was so finicky and grossed out by shit like this. I'm an awkward idiot, I know. Marks face was a colour that could rival a beetroot but he looked me in the eye with the most serious face I'd ever seen. _Remember how much pain you were in?_ I almost cried. Mark was calm as fuck. "Okay, umm, oh fuck… I-I'll have to p-pop it back in, I-I guess…" I turned the water off before kneeling down next to him as I felt my face grow steadily hotter. _You're making your jeans wet._ WHAT?! _I meant your knees on the floor with the water, oh my god!_ I shook my head roughly; Mark was looking at me weird. "You might want to bite down on something." I said to him, trying not to look anywhere above his knee. He grabbed a towel and stuck it in his mouth. "Okay… on the count of 5. 1… 2… 3-" I pushed his knee back and I heard his muffled swearing while I tried not to instantly flinch and vomit.  
"I thought you said '5'!" He almost yelled when he took the towel out of his mouth, his voice cracking. I jumped slightly and hurt my knee. I hated it when people yelled at me. _Don't be a pussy, it's Mark, and he's not going to hurt you._ I recall you saying the same thing about someone else that put me in hospital. _… That was different; he was a drug lord…_ I looked up at Mark and he looked slightly ashamed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, it just caught me off-guard." I nodded; I understood that all too well.  
"It's fine, Mark, trust me. It hurts a lot less now though, right?" he nodded, still looking slightly off. _We should get him to the couch._ Yeah. "Okay, you need clothes and a towel." I stood up and walked into Marks room. I grabbed a pair of pants and boxers and walked back to Mark. _No shirt?_ It's too hot for that, right after a shower. _Okay…_ Mark was still sitting on the floor. "Mark, you can get up, you know." I helped him up and closed my eyes as he put on his boxers and pants. _That ass though…_ Oh yeah… wait, no! No ass, bad voice! _Swiggity swooty, I'm coming for that booty!_ No, you are fucking not! I heard her giggling in my head. Urgh… I helped Mark into the living room and onto the couch. "You have to keep your leg straight, okay?" He nodded and winced as I laid his leg on the couch. I ran to grab an ice pack and my phone. Damn it, voicemail. "Hello, Alfie? It's Ellie, I need you to come over as soon as you get this, my mate's dislocated his knee. 'K, bye." I gave Mark the ice pack and he put it on his knee with slight difficulty. "The next fortnight is gonna suck." Mark looked up at me surprised but sighed with a sad grin.  
"Guess I'm staying a bit longer than planned…" he looked like he wanted to say more but didn't. _This must suck for him._ Yeah…  
"Mark, you can use my camcorder if you want to record anything. You'll have to stay in bed or on the couch for the first week though so I might have to buy some more games for you, I don't have a lot of PS3 ones." I laughed softly and ruffled his hair. _His hair reminds me of the colour of the sky before the sun rises._ You mean that really faded blue? _Yeah._ I agree.


	6. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

Im really sorry to inform everyone reading and/or following this story but it is officially discontinued. Writing and trying to continue this story was difficult and I had no time due to school work and other problems. However, now I will be trying to write a new updated version of this story, it will follow basically the same main plot but minor or major things will be changed to help the story move along. This new story will not be on this website because it is a hassle to me personally to upload chapters. The new story will either be on Deviantart or Wattpad. My deviantart is Booperdoopers2 and I think my wattpad is still LittleIrishPotatoette. It kills me to discontinue this version of the story as it is the first I have ever put online but on my deviantart, there are already some new stuff ive been working on to look at. Again, im super sorry and I hope you can find me on the other websites ive mentioned. Thank you guys for your time


End file.
